


夜长梦多

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	夜长梦多

————————

“那个女孩儿拿走了我的烟。”山治为自己倒上一杯白葡萄酒。  
3  
“然后呢？”索隆顺手拿过那支还剩了大半的酒瓶喝了一口。

“没有然后了，”他说话的时候停了一下，然后把那支酒瓶抢了回来，“未成年不准喝酒，绿藻头。”

“这就是个果汁，圈眉，”索隆耸了耸肩膀并不是很在意，“什么叫没有然后了，她拿走你的烟做什么？”

“扔在了地上，也许是希望我能多活几年，以及今天的睡前故事讲完了，你该去睡觉了，没记错的话明天你们期中考试。”

山治把索隆哄上楼，寄宿在他家的小朋友在想什么他越来越搞不懂了，索隆跟他住在一起有许多年了，一向表现得有些过于老成，虽然山治总踹他的屁股说他装模作样，但今天却是他第一次问起关于山治那个未婚妻的事。

看来果然没有哪个青春期的小鬼头能抗拒爱情的魔法。

关于他的未婚妻，这实在是说来话长——总之就是十年前他卷入了一场名为联姻的阴谋，男女主角阴差阳错的揭穿了这一切并且不小心把一堆黑道组织送进了监狱，当年的他和布林都是黑道头子家的直属血亲，所以为了免于牢狱之灾他们干脆分道扬镳，而当时的索隆，只有六岁，他老爹刚巧就是被山治送进监狱的黑道头子其中之一。

不大点儿的小孩儿背着竹刀抬头看着他，让他想到奈良的小鹿，于是他心念一动，把这小子也带走了。

然后事实证明索隆和可爱的小鹿没有半毛钱关系，说是凶狠的狮子还差不多。

从他毫无寄人篱下的自觉的生活方式就可以明显看出端倪。

要说索隆也是一篇颇为心酸的血泪史，两三岁的小白菜就被打发了一把竹刀自生自灭，上头好几个哥哥姐姐谋划家产，每一个的妈都不一样，包括索隆自己的母亲他都没见过那个女人，对他爸印象最深的就是有一天又搂着一个跟他大姐差不多大的女人醉醺醺的回来，从索隆面前经过回头打量了他一眼，然后对那个女人说你注意点，别再给我生个麻烦出来了，我们家吃饭的嘴已经够了。

也不说是缺乏同理心，毕竟摊上这么个爹，吃穿倒是有，当个提款机是挺不错，别的就甭想了。所以他对于山治把他老爹送进监狱这事儿一点感觉都没有，就是因为山治做的那个结婚蛋糕，第一次吃到那么好吃的甜食，于是多看了他一眼，就被带回家了。

虽然那时候才六岁，旁的事情也记不太清了，就记得山治蹲在他面前说：“小绿藻头你记住了，以后我就叫山治。”

小绿藻头的眼珠子聚焦在对方的眉毛：“圈圈眉？”

跟六岁的小孩结梁子说起来有些可笑，但那你说眼缘就是这么奇怪的东西，就像他山治这辈子第一次看错人就是竟然把索隆领回了家。

平心而论索隆并不麻烦。

他不惹事，话少，好像除了剑道别的也没什么爱好了。

除了得被山治逼着去上学——不上学还能做什么，难不成接他监狱老爹的班继续混黑道吗。

去上学也没什么，这小子反正就是一副小老头的样子，不怎么跟人说话，别的小孩看着他都害怕。

他只有一点毛病让山治几乎抓狂。

路痴。

从公寓到小区门口坐上校车短短五分钟的路程硬是能让他围着小区转三圈。

早上出门也就罢了，下午放学才真是不好解决，山治找了家店做厨子，四五点正是忙的时候，他还每天都得请假把索隆从小区门口领回家再去上班，后来干脆就叫校车把他送到他上班的店里。

然后他们的休息室里就总趴个小绿藻头在那写作业。

 

索隆有时候会觉得山治这个人很神秘。

他是见过山治杀人的，在那场婚礼上，嗯，优雅的就像他现在正在做的翻糖蛋糕一样。那双腿闪电一样的劈下去然后染红了抬起来，他就像八音盒上跳芭蕾舞的小人在场地转圈，周围的人一个接一个倒下。

就这么个人，突然就变成了用破塑料袋提着番茄跟鱼铺老板讨价还价的家庭男人，一般来说都会觉得很奇怪吧。

他有看过那种杀手的电影，有些退隐之后心里空虚直接变态的，有些受不了生活平静跑去作死的，这都是山治带着他看的，这家伙似乎从始至终就无视了影片上限制级的字样——但山治没有，他就立刻的回到了社会中，买买菜上上班，还能友好的和邻居在电梯里交谈。

原本索隆住在那种和式大宅里，基本没有见到邻居的机会，和陌生人共处在那个小箱子里还会让他浑身不自在（他那个表情被很多邻居偷偷跟山治说过看起来很吓人），但山治简直是迅速认识了住同一个单元里的人，尤其是女人，他连四楼那家不喜欢吃大蒜都知道了。

山治还非要他上学，他原本还想据理力争一下他可以走剑道职业的路，然后山治把一大堆他都看不懂上面文字的学历证书拍在他面前说，我也走的是职业厨师的路，这有什么矛盾的吗？

话再说回到缘分这回事，就像山治第一眼看见他就决定把他带走一样，他第一眼看见山治同样也有非常不一样的感觉。应该说在场的除了山治以外的任何一个人（比如他那个未婚妻）他都不会跟着对方走，他似乎天生就有那种保持冷静的能力并且相信自己可以靠自己活下去。

但他跟着山治走了，大概是因为那个结婚蛋糕真的很好吃。

而且山治打完之后还把剩下的蛋糕全部打包好准备带走。

总之山治真的很奇怪，而且他和山治在一起的时候总是很傻，他把这都归咎于山治太幼稚，把他也搞得像个小屁孩（山治会挑着眉毛说你本来就是小屁孩）。他们会点家庭套餐，去公园打篮球，每一次山治都要嫌弃他拖油瓶耽误他搭讪女孩子。

索隆从未见他搭讪成功过，虽然他那时候年纪尚小并且对这些事情一点兴趣都没有，那他也知道像山治那种搭讪的根本不可能成功，他相信山治也心知肚明。

所以他把这些都归咎于山治大概还在喜欢他那个未婚妻。

而这个念头伴随了他很多年。

伴随着他从山治的大腿到腰到肩膀，等他距离山治只差半个头的时候，他发现了一件非常不可思议的事。

他好像喜欢上山治了。

 

这个念头从他脑子里冒出来的时候他的第一反应是山治大概会被他吓死。

然后才是回过头来思考为什么会觉得自己喜欢上了自己的，恩，饲养员。山治总这么称呼他自己，因为他不许索隆叫他爸，也不准索隆叫他圈圈眉。

第一条，做饭很好吃。

第二条，长的还不错。

第三条，打架很厉害。

七七八八写了一堆才发现写在了数学试卷的背后，索隆面无表情的把它揉成一团并扔进了垃圾桶。

所以他喜欢上山治其实是很有理由的，再者十年过去了山治都还没结婚，虽然期间谈过几次恋爱但都以失败告终，拖油瓶本人相当有自知之明，但是山治似乎格外在意他的感受从来不提这方面的事情，于是他不仅不为此感到愧疚甚至还会偷笑。

但山治不会喜欢他也是非常正常的。

首先，他那个未婚妻，索隆一直认为山治忘不了她，而她也就是山治这么多年来都没有一段成功恋情的主要原因。

其次，索隆是他一手带大的，这件事情索隆心知肚明，任何一个人被自己带大的孩子示爱第一反应肯定是惊吓。

最后，索隆是个男人。

其实他觉得最后一条才是最关键的，有前任没关系、小孩子没关系，这两件事情都可以交给时间搞定，但时间不可能把索隆变成一个前凸后翘的美女，锻炼胸肌曲线救国也是完全不切实际。

但既然列出了不会喜欢自己的理由一二三，理由三现在还没有合适的解决方案，从一二开始解决也未尝不可。耕四郎老师教导他要坚信自己的本心，他在剑道上如此，在一切事情上都是如此。

所以他才会突然问起山治关于那个昙花一现未婚妻的故事，而那个故事生硬的结局几乎就是在明白的告诉索隆，他一定省掉了其中某些情节，并且是关键性情节。

但他被轰去睡觉了，垃圾桶里还留着排着一二三四的数学试卷。

他其实不太在意期中考试，山治也不太在意。请不要指望一个带着六岁的孩子看惊悚片的男人能多限制他的人生，山治基本上就是给了他一个盆，让他把根扎下来，然后按时浇水，也不给修剪枝叶也不管他是不是竖直生长，以致于现在弯的像公园里修剪的园艺造型他都毫无所觉。

山治刚把他捡回家的时候其实也才二十一，而现在他三十一了，按理说正是结婚的年纪，但他才十六，还没成年。

索隆把其他的数学试卷也揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，让那个记了些其他东西的试卷隐藏在他们中间。

 

第一条理由解决失败，那就着手进行第二条。

要让山治眼里他不能再是个孩子了。

首先他需要独立，作为学生除了剑道比赛的奖金（他已经通过这个拥有了一笔不小的存款），剩下唯一的途径就是去打工。

打工第一天就被抓个正着，他以为山治的咖啡豆都是超市里买的，那个西装革履的金发男人推门进来的时候他们还四目，不对，三目相对了一下，那时候他正拿着两罐看起来几乎一模一样的咖啡豆学会通过气味分辨它们。

然后他就被抓回家了，哦，在山治饶有兴致的点了一杯咖啡和华夫饼坐在他面前看他工作了两小时之后。

“你想要零花钱吗？”山治提着咖啡豆领着他走。

“不是。”索隆摇摇头。

“哦，那你是去体验生活的？”

“没。”

“你穿围裙的样子看起来还不错，”山治坏笑着和他说话，“不如来我店里给我打下手。”

他现在已经拥有了一间自己的店。

“不用，我在那就挺好的。”

“唔……”

索隆敢打包票这个眼神里若有所思的男人一定想岔了，他肯定以为他是要攒钱追女孩儿，虽然动词没错，但他要是知道定语大概会吓得一整包咖啡豆都洒在地上。

想了想那个场景，索隆勾起了嘴角。

山治看他的眼神愈发匪夷所思了。

说实话索隆这小子和他印象中自己的十六岁当真是一点不一样，他十六岁的时候早就在臭老头的餐厅帮厨了，每天最爱做的事除了和一帮小伙子们研究怎么得到女孩子们的视线就是一个人研究如何得到女孩子的青眼。

但绿藻头俨然就像个老头子，每天早睡早起，出门跑步，学习一如既往的烂，所有见过他的剑道老师都把他当宝贝。

他们一如既往的吵嘴，并且动手，每一次索隆都被他按在地上——毕竟虽然他们都是黑道出来的，但索隆出来的时候只有六岁，而他出来的时候已经有二十一了。

事实上他并没有索隆想象的那么习惯平静的生活。

他每天都会在五点醒来，哲夫教给他的习惯每一个他都好好保存，比如万事提前做好准备总能救他的命。

他的枕头下没有枪因为说实话那玩意儿还没他那双腿好用，他每天去买菜都要绕过提前规划好的路线，走过每一个玻璃橱窗都会留心背后有没有人跟踪。

这一切只有在面对索隆的时候能得到平静，因为那时候他总在忙着和索隆吵架——很傻，但有效。

一个人的时候你想从某种情绪中走出来其实并不容易，但如果有个人陪着你就会好很多。

他也有暗自想过算不算是给自己捡了个绿藻头儿子，想了想还是不要给自己增加负担了一切顺其自然。于是在索隆毫无所觉的时候，他陪他度过了最难的一段时间。

一个住了十年的家会有数不清的垃圾和根本分不清到底是谁的所有物，小绿藻头就跟吸了水的海绵一样长的飞快，十七岁的生日是和体院特招录取通知书一起来的。

 

山治想给他好好过个生日，索隆同样也为他准备了个惊喜，希望它最好不要变成惊吓。

 

十一月十一日不知道什么时候被全世界的单身男女定成了一个自娱自乐的日子，但更重要的是这一天是索隆的生日。

六岁以前他可没享受过这待遇，在那个家族里想要的一切都要靠自己夺取，而一个六岁的小孩显然没有这个能力。

后来的每一年山治都会给他做蛋糕，比那个结婚蛋糕还要更加好吃，因为这些蛋糕都是合着索隆的口味做的，山治会在里面掺一点酒精，特别好吃。

而这一年山治额外开了一瓶伏特加，“都要出去念大学了，还真是不能把你当小孩子了。”

索隆攥着口袋里的小盒子紧张的一声不吭。

这场单方面的战争早就打响，他这边东风吹战鼓擂，对方还在一心一意的点蜡烛，哼着轻快的小调。

为什么要这个时候表白呢，因为这其实是个很好的时机，山治几乎百分百不会答应他，然后他也可以表明心意之后就滚去读大学让山治一个人好好消化这个消息，等他从大学回来之后他们之间的关系就可以重新定义了。

这其实是个很好的计划，如果山治知道这个计划的话一定也会认为他思考的很全面。

但还有一点不太全面的东西。

山治关灯准备给他放生日歌的时候，他口袋里的盒子已经掏出了一个边角的时候，一个红色的小亮点对准了他的脑袋。

我是不是说过索隆那个倒霉爹进监狱十年了。

但他那些凶残的哥哥姐姐可没有。

其实那一瞬间索隆并不知道发生了什么，只是山治从关灯到飞扑过来把他按在地上的动作快的他都只看见了残影。

如果山治扑过来的动作再晚零点五秒那他的脑袋就会像客厅里那盆金钱橘一样碎的四分五裂。

——上一次离死神这么近的时候那镰刀是架在别人的脖子上，这一次却是向他走来。

“该死。”他听见山治骂了一句。

“怎么了？”索隆拉了拉他的衣角。

这是他第一次明白了他所学的剑道与山治这种锻炼出来的本能从根本上的不同。

“不知道谁来找你麻烦了，走。”山治从他身上挪开，警惕的从沙发后冒出一点头来，猫着腰带他往门口走。

“谁会来找我麻烦？”他现在很希望手里能拿着一把刀，哪怕是竹刀，实打实抓着武器的才最让他安心，无论如何他都不会是那个被保护在身后的人。

“不知道。”山治答的很快走的也很快，一路上都没惊动楼梯间的声控灯，摸到消防通道就往下走。

他反应的太迅速，索隆捏着口袋里的盒子好像在发烫。

“跟紧我，快点。”山治回头催促了他一句，然后掏出手机打了个电话。

他们手里一点武器都没有，山治却不知道从哪里又掏出了一把手枪给他。

“这里是保险栓，这里是扳机，”他把那把手枪塞进索隆的手里，飞快的给他指了几处，“只要你拉开保险栓就可以开枪了。”

“你呢？”他甚至都没来得及惊讶山治是从哪里掏出来的。

“那玩意儿我拿不拿都一样。”

“那我也不要。”

“少啰嗦。”

“……”

索隆沉默的抓住那把枪，他从来就没法真的反抗山治，他心里一清二楚。他们已经走到一层了，山治走在前面推开一点门缝，确定没有人之后带他跑了出去。

说真的要是没有今天这一出他根本就不会知道他们这栋楼里还有这些弯弯绕绕的门和回廊，看来山治当初选房子就好好研究过了。

借着夜色的掩护他们贴着墙根绕出了小区，山治随手从路边摊拿了顶帽子戴在索隆头上，他们只在街上走了不久山治就带他拐进了一家画廊。

严格来说是闯进了一家画廊。

他一脚就踢坏了人家的锁直接破门而入，山治一把把索隆推进去，他差点被另一个人的鼻子戳到眼睛。

“山治？！”鼻子的主人被他撞倒在地上似乎正准备尖叫就看清楚了他后面的人。

“这家伙是罗罗诺亚.索隆，”他指了指索隆，“有人要杀他，你把他看好了。”

两句话撂下他转身就要走，屋里的两个人还没反应过来面前的门就甩上了。

索隆被那关门声一惊才跑去又把门拉开：“你去哪？！”

听见他跑出来的声音山治吓了一跳赶紧回来要把他塞进门里：“去搞清楚谁要找你的事，你他妈出来干什么，怕狙击手瞄不准你的脑袋吗？”

山治比他大了十多岁，但他力气却一点不比山治小，这会竟然完全推不动他，他反手就抓住那只手：“我还有东西给你。”

山治拧着眉头看着他，要不是绿藻头路痴到自家小区都迷路的地步，他肯定让他自己来找乌索普，虽然已经通知了弗兰奇和布鲁克让他们分头操作，但这会那狙击手都不知道躲去哪了，再不赶过去就真的只能扑个空了。

矮他半个头的顶了个丑的要死的帽子的男孩从口袋里掏出了一个盒子塞给他：“我喜欢你。”

山治的呼吸停了一下，有那么一瞬间他都以为是他太久没遇到过这么大的精神压力而幻听了，被强塞进盒子的手指下意识的抖了抖，但索隆的表情告诉他他是认真的。

这可真是挑了个好时机。

“先给老子回去，”时间不等人，他干脆利落的把盒子塞回自己口袋然后把索隆一脚踢了回去，“其他的以后再说。”

 

这个以后来的很快。

似乎其实又不是很快。

他在乌索普（他得知了这个长鼻子的男人叫乌索普）家里待了三天，期间对方没让他出过一次门，并且还让他看到这个充满艺术情调的画廊二楼有一整个书柜的管制武器，其中以狙击枪为多。

他试图问过乌索普山治的情况，但乌索普只是摇头说他也不知道。

他说山治习惯于一个人行动，他做事有自己的想法，多通知别人只是给他添麻烦。

“你不用担心，”他把披萨外卖盒子打开放在索隆面前，“那家伙很强的。”

“我没担心他。”索隆下意识的反驳，然后顺着对方的目光看见几乎被自己搓下一层漆的桌沿，他十分抱歉的看了乌索普一眼。

“他一个人能打二十个，”乌索普在他旁边坐下，“一点不跟你吹，那时候他被叫做‘黑足’，他的脑袋足够把我这栋房子买下来。”

“而且他很聪明，”他想了想又说，“有一次我们被赌在废船厂，不知道他在哪里找到了闸门，那些船全部被推进海里我们才逃出来。”

“他还……”

“我知道，”索隆打断了他，他早知道如果在山治这个名字前面加上文斯莫克的姓氏，那就一定会是一个辉煌的故事，“我知道他是谁。”

乌索普看着他，披萨盒子打开却没人动。

“好吧，”长鼻子两手一摊，“告诉我说点什么才能让你转移注意力，我可不希望他活着回来之后你在我这里憋出抑郁症。”

他夸张的动作让索隆配合的笑了笑，索隆想了想还是不要辜负对方的好意：“你能跟我说说关于夏洛特.布玲的事吗？”

“夏洛特.布玲？”听见他提起这个名字乌索普似乎有点惊讶，然后他带着点厌恶回忆，“那个女人可把我们害惨了。”

“那时候她被安排和山治结婚，实际上是为了杀掉他，把我们所有人骗得团团转，”他想了想又指指脑袋，“但山治说她似乎得了精神分裂症，诶不过那家伙对女人一向都这样你应该知道——我是说那种花痴什么的……”

“是为了杀掉他？”索隆重复了一遍，“所以他们并不是要结婚的？”

“是啊，”乌索普点点头，“但这个女人后来好像真的爱上他了，但山治这家伙我也搞不懂他，别看他一天到晚围着女人转，实际上即使有像夏洛特.布玲这样的女人喜欢他他也一点不动心……”

“不动心？”索隆又重复了一遍。

“嗯，”乌索普肯定的点点头，“其实真的挺奇怪的，山治这家伙做饭也很好吃，做家事也很擅长，绝对是标准的好男人。这么多年都还单身说实话除非他其实根本就是个基佬，否则他当时干嘛不和布玲在一起。”

这话说起来是玩笑的口气，乌索普说着说着就笑起来，索隆却觉得心中一亮。

应该说，他觉得这个叫乌索普的男人也许真的没猜错。

这样的话，他的理由三直接不攻自破了。

 

“是你妈妈的一处房产，”山治坐在他面前慢条斯理的说，“那片似乎被俄罗斯毒贩看上了，是个好地方，临海还合法，他们已经准备跟政府买下了。你的某个哥哥姐姐，就是继承了你老爹财产的那个，听说了刚巧他的兄弟是那处房产的继承人，想借着这个机会敲一笔老毛子们。”

索隆一眨不眨的看着他，他只好摸了摸鼻子继续说：“如果你挂了那房子就是你们老爹的了也就是是他们的了，不过你放心现在他们去陪你老爹了。”

山治打量着他的神色，索隆却还是盯着他，好像凭一双眼睛就能把他整个人检查个遍一样。

山治干咳了一声：“说点什么，白痴绿藻头。”

“哦，”索隆点点头，“你用了那个打火机吗？”

没想到对方这么直接，山治挑了挑眉毛从口袋里掏出那个金色的火机在手指间转了转：“这个多少钱？”

“没多少钱。”

“好吧我是不知道你在想什么，”山治叹了口气，不过眼睛还是没离开那个火机，“不过你最好清楚你在想什么。”

“我知道，”索隆不假思索的说，“我喜欢你。”

山治的手指在火机上敲了敲：“我，我尊重你的感情，但这只是因为任何人的感情都值得尊重，并不是说我答应了你什么。”

“我知道。”索隆的手指又开始无意识的捻椅子扶手。

山治抬起眼睛看着他，把他从头到尾看了个遍：“你长大了，但在我眼里还是个六岁的小鬼头。我没管过你什么，现在也是，”他又叹了口气，“如果你真的有这种想法我也拦不住你，所以——”

“有本事就把老子追到手，追到了算你的。”

 

 

没有了


End file.
